


Morning Kisses

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was almost forgotten.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Morning Kisses

The alarm when off around six am in the morning. 

Ryoken’s phone playing the ever-annoying song he hated. Why did he have it on his phone? Because it was hated enough to actually wake him up in the morning. The only reason he put up with it was that he had to work on finishing up his plans for his new job. 

Owning his own Cruiseline. 

Sure, it took a lot of work, way more than he originally thought that maybe in a couple of months they’d be up and running. Nope, in a couple of months, he had ten ships, all of which had to be redone, fixed, plans, meals, hiring people took way longer than he thought, the insurance, price cheeks for each port, plans, loggings, the listen went on and on 

Now nearly a year later they were ready to set sail. All Ryoken had to do was go sign the last document to start worldwide advertises for the line. As exciting as it was it kept him from going to sleep last night. 

Ryoken had bearly managed to fall asleep hours after Spectre did. The blonde curled up against his side peacefully dreaming about something while Ryoken was wide awake wondering if he should keep trying or just down five cups of coffee. 

As he stared up at the ceiling fan as it let off a nice cool breeze he rubbed Spectre’s back thinking about tomorrow. A part of him wondered if they should just take one of their own cruises to celebrate or just do something around the city. It went from the idea of just celebrating to somehow planning how he was going to propose to Spectre. 

Not yet but one-day Ryoken was going to. Something special, something sweet and preferably in a garden. 

Walking to the bathroom Ryoken grabbed his toothbrush as he planned the ride to the office. His mind was set to grab a coffee, yes, he still needed it he had nowhere near enough caffeine in his system plus the lack of sleep had left him more tired then he had been before trying to sleep. 

Once his teeth were clean, his face washed, Ryoken went to the closet to get dressed. Grabbing the suit that was set out for him, the teen changed as fast as he could. Heading out of the room he grabbed the briefcase he needed. 

Rushing down the stairs Ryoken got to the door and just as he was about to leave he was stopped. 

“Ryoken, wait!” 

“Spectre?” 

Rushin down the stairs still mostly asleep Spectre hurried over to him. “You forgot something,” 

“Oh, sorry,” Pulling Spectre to close he kissed him lovingly before pulling back to smile at his lover. 

Turning a little red from the kiss Spectre cover his mouth trying to kid the smile from spread over his lips. Letting out a small soft laugh Spectre held out Ryoken’s car keys and wallet. 

“I meant these, however, I did enjoy the kiss.”


End file.
